Quillz
by wolfprincess2007
Summary: Ever heard or rap song Grillz, with Nelly, Paul Wall...Well I changed Grillz to Quillz, so read and chuckle! It's sung by Ginny Weasely


(Verse 1)

Rob Diagon Alley and tell them to get me a quill

uh uh

Got the whole top brown and the bottom in ink

Yo!  
We about to start quillz down wit this one  
Ya'll know what dis is . . . my-my-my-quill

[Nelly  
Got 30 quillz at the bottom, 30 more at the top  
A sugar quill set, in little ink box blocks  
If I could call it a feather, call it a stick that walks  
If I could call out price, let's say I call out galleons  
I got like bald eagle and golen hawk, inked all in gold  
I'm changin' quillz everyday, like ya'll change robes,  
I might be quilled out nicely (oh) and my inky(oh),  
on the Sugar quill (oh) in my eagle feather  
The bird killed em when they cut it  
Ya see mama Weasly hate it, but my guy Harry love it  
'cause when I...

Write it all down my quill inkin' (write what)  
Eyes stay low for the writtin

I got a quill I call sugar quill you know what that mean

it look like a regular one, but it taste like sugar an honey  
I wouldn't sell it for nothin' only a Ronald would  
so if you catch me in diagon alley, somewhere out in ya alley just say...

(Chorus)

Write it for me Harry  
(What you write about?)  
Let me see ya quill  
(Let cha see my what)  
Ye, ya quill ye, ye, ya quill  
Rob Diagon Alley and tell them to get me a quill I said  
Write for me Harry  
(What you write about)  
I wanna see your quill  
(You wanna see my what)  
Ye, yo quill ye, ye, yo quill  
Got the whole top brown and the bottom in ink 

(Verse 2)  
Write it now baby  
It's da quill girl Hermione  
I got my quill looking all sugary  
I got da sugar quill, a nice set  
I could write and make it sweet so take a breath  
My quill geaming better use it before it spoil  
Writin showing off my quill, getting more ink in oil  
I put my money where my hand is and bought a quill  
20 quills 30 galleons let 'em know I'm so fo' real  
You can even stick the sugar quill in yo mouth  
Yep the quills are sellin like success  
You write wit em they're cool and dat's captivatin'  
When I write all them people be spectatin'  
My sugary, eagle quills roll by the package  
I don share my quils with no lad  
My writtin be givin the people chillz,  
Call me Diagon Alley' cause I'm sellin' everybody quillz

(Chorus)

Write it for me Harry  
(What you write about?)  
Let me see ya quill  
(Let cha see my what)  
Ye, ya quill ye, ye, ya quill  
Rob Diagon Alley and tell them to get me a quill I said  
Write for me Harry  
(What you write about)  
I wanna see your quill  
(You wanna see my what)  
Ye, yo quill ye, ye, yo quill  
Got the whole top brown and the bottom in ink

[Verse 3)  
Gipp got dem sugar, got dem hawk, got dem hawk o red,  
(Heyyy)  
Quills written bou, make you woozie in ya hand  
(Heyyy)  
You can write me with a hawk quill tops  
Quill got colors like a fizzing wizzbee box

(Verse 4)  
This is wat I can do  
Self correcting quill got grammar  
Qiulls that write on bricks  
They don break wit a hamma  
Where I got quills you can spot 'em  
On da ink and da bottom  
Gotta sugar quill in my mouth like its cotton candy

[Gipp  
I ain't dissin' no quill but let's bring it to da light (cause)  
Smart quill was da quill making my parchemtment alright (that's right)  
Eagle quils can't focus 'cause dey eyesight blurry  
Tippin on some spoiled ink, you can see my quill in a hurry

[Ali  
I got fo' different quills it's a fabolous thang  
One sugar, one eagle, like Fabolous thangs  
and the other quills the same, got my name in the mold  
Got the whole top brown and the bottom in ink in gold

(Chorus)

Write it for me Harry  
(What you write about?)  
Let me see ya quill  
(Let cha see my what)  
Ye, ya quill ye, ye, ya quill  
Rob Diagon Alley and tell them to get me a quill I said  
Write for me Harry  
(What you write about)  
I wanna see your quill  
(You wanna see my what)  
Ye, yo quill ye, ye, yo quill  
Got the whole top brown and the bottom in ink

[girl  
Harry hows you get quills like that and  
Did your galleons pay  
Whenever I write to you  
I'm first gon wirte hey… 

(Chorus)

Write it for me Harry  
(What you write about?)  
Let me see ya quill  
(Let cha see my what)  
Ye, ya quill ye, ye, ya quill  
Rob Diagon Alley and tell them to get me a quill I said  
Write for me Harry  
(What you write about)  
I wanna see your quill  
(You wanna see my what)  
Ye, yo quill ye, ye, yo quill  
Got the whole top brown and the bottom in ink


End file.
